Love Triangle
by BlueCookies101
Summary: What happens when Luke, a famous singer is dating Annabeth and Percy and his friends just so happen to form a band? Well, Let me tell you, romance forms and let's just say that the story might be a little funny. I HAVEN'T WORKED THINGS OUT YET. DON'T JUDGE! Mortals.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I stared at her as she smiled and giggled, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at her boyfriend, Luke Castellan, top punk star. Tonight was supposed to be just to two of us, alone, in park. But life isn't always like that now is it? She seemed happy, and I didn't want to make it awkward between us by telling her I liked her when she had a boyfriend. So I decided to find my own happiness, music. I created a band with my best friends, Jason, Leo, and Nico. I was lead singer, Jason and Nico were the guitarists, and Leo was the drummer. We were called "The Demigods".


	2. Chapter 1

We walked onto the stage as the crowd screamed our names. I paid no attention to them, but as I glanced over the crowd, a certain girl with honey blonde hair caught my eye. Annabeth was screaming my name with Jason's girlfriend, Piper, Leo's girlfriend, Calypso, and my cousin, Thalia (Jason's sister and Nico's cousin). Anyways, I stood there awkwardly in the middle of the stage waiting for the song to start. I was wearing a rast vest with a white collared shirt, the sleeves rolled up and I had a black tie on. The others were wearing similar things, but Jason wore a dark blue tie, Leo wore a purple tie, and Nico wore a red tie. Anyways, we sang songs like Payphone, Sugar, Wedding Dress (English version), I Won't Give Up, and Eyes, Nose, Lips (English Version I'M SORRY I JUST REALLY LIKE K-POP OKAY?!). What felt like minutes were hours and the concert was over. I smiled and walked off the stage with my buds.

"That was fantastic guys!" Jason's dad (his dad is also our manager) exclaimed. I smiled and right at that moment the girls walked in.

"You guys were great!" Annabeth said as we group hugged.

"How about some pizza at Percy's house?!" Leo yelled. Everyone agreed and we went to my house and ordered two large pizzas. While we were waiting, we talking about what we were going to do this summer since we only had one more day untill summer..

"Well..." Piper started," We were planning on renting a beach house for the summer."

"Who?" Annabeth and I asked at the same time. I blushed a tint pink.

"US!" Everyone yelled. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I ran over to the door. We started eating when Nico suggested that we watch a movie.

"Okay. Which one?" Jason asked.

"The Notebook!" the girls yelled.

"No!" us boys yelled back.

"How about Finding Nemo?" I suggested.

"OR the notebook," Piper said.

"Finding Nemo a LOT better than The Notebook," Jason countered.

"But we watched that like 100 times already," Piper whined as Annabeth and Thalia sat there silently ate.

"JUST PLAY THE NOTEBOOK!" Thalia and Annabeth yelled. I whimpered and put in the CD. Halfway through the movie, the guys and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find that the girls had fallen asleep on the couches. I stood up, stretched and went in the kitchen to make breakfast.


	3. Chapter 2

Once everyone was awake, I was washing the dishes. "Awwww," Leo complained," You didn't make us anything?" I laughed and shook my head which caused everyone to groan.

"Hey, but on the bright side, we're going to Montauk today!" Piper exclaimed. We cheered, and after everybody got ready, we went on a road trip.

**\- . Line Break . -**

When we got there, everyone filled the house. And the house was gigantic! "Let's go to the beach!" Leo yelled. We agreed and started to get ready. I was wearing black and blue swim truncks while Jason was wearing white and blue, Nico was wearing black and red, and Leo was wearing purple and black. The girls came down in a group and let's just say that we were all drooling. They laughed and help their boyfriends, and that left Annabeth and I standing there awkwardly. She was wearing a grey two piece she looked really nice.

We walked out the door and Leo and I ran off into the ocean. I jumped in first and then I noticed that the water wasn't that cold. Anyways, Jason jumped in shortly after along with everyone else, and I secret swam over to Annabeth. I dived down and pulled her ankle. She gasped as she tried to swim up and she kicked me in the face in the process. Which only made it worse for me 'cause she just pushed me down further. I swam up only to find an angry Annabeth.

"SEAWEEDBRAIN!" she yelled.

"Bye Wise Girl!" I said as I splashed her in the face and swam away quickly. Soon, there was a water fight and it finally ended once it was evening. We went back to the house when Piper suddenly said,"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Nico and I complained, but otherwise, everyone else agreed. We showered and changed into our PJ's and sat in a circle in the living room. "Everyone know the rules right? Okay, Percy truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to... Kiss the first OBJECT you see in the room," Piper smiled. I looked at the ground and well... kissed it.

"Jason, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Make out with a brick for 5 minutes" Jason went into the garage and after a while, he came in with a brick. He sat on the couch and started to kiss it intensely. We laughed and after 5 minutes, Jason said," Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Aww... I was hoping you would choose dare... But anyways, who in this room would you date if you weren't dating Luke?" Annabeth blushed, but answered anyway.

"Percy," she said really quickly which made me blush a tinted pink.

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"I ain't scared of you! Dare" Annabeth grinned evilly. She whispered something in Piper's ear, as Piper's eyes got wide. She took off her sock and canceled the dare.

"Okay, Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to give us a sneak peek on you latest song!"

"I made a new song? Oh yeah I did!" Which made everyone roll their eyes. "Hold up, just let me get my guitar. I went in my room and got out my guitar and came out to the living room again. I sat down and started playing.

**Best Friend-Jason Chen**

Percy: _Italics_

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there_

_Ever since we were ten, baby_

_When we were out on the playground playing pretend_

_I didn't know it back then_

_Now I realize you were the only one_

_It's never too late to show it_

_Grow old together_

_Have feelings we had before,_

_Back when we were so innocent_

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you_

_Somebody pinch me (I must be dreaming)_

_This is something like a movie_

_And I don't know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my best friend (I think I'm in love)_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_I fell in love with my best friend (I think I'm in love)_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_I fell in love with my best friend_

_through all the dudes that came by_

_And all the nights that you'd cry_

_Girl I was there right by your side_

_How could I tell you I loved you_

_When you were so happy_

_With some other guy_

_Now I realize you were the only one_

_It's never too late to show it_

_Grow old together_

_Have feelings we had before_

_When we were so innocent_

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you_

_Somebody pinch me (I must be dreaming)_

_This is something like a movie_

_And I don't know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my best friend_

_I know it sounds crazy that you'd be my baby_

_Girl you mean that much to me_

_And nothing compares when we're lighter than air_

_And we don't wanna come back down_

_And I don't wanna ruin what we have_

_Love is so unpredictable_

_But it's the risk that I'm taking_

_Hoping_

_Praying_

_You've fallen in love with your best friend_

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you_

_Somebody pinch me (I must be dreaming)_

_This is something like a movie_

_And I don't know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my best friend_

_I pray for all your love (I think I'm in love)_

_Girl our love is so unreal (I think I'm in love)_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you_

_Somebody pinch me (I must be dreaming, I think I'm in love)_

_This is something like a movie (I think I'm in love)_

_And I don't know how it ends girl (I think I'm in love)_

_But I fell in love with my best friend_

_Best friend_

_I fell in love with my best friend (I fell in love with my best friend)_

_I remember when I said I'd always be there_

_Ever since we were ten_

_Babyy_


End file.
